The Sacred Ones
by NeonBe8tz
Summary: Merrie had hidden what her and her brother are since they were children. That is until she meets a certain nurse that turns her world upside down. Will she come to terms with what she and her brother are, or will both just succumb to being even more helpless?
1. Chapter 1

**Skeletons in the closet.**

 _Never in my entire life would I even think that something like this would happen, again. My brother Larry accidently stabbed me in my foot opening the wound I had when I was nine. Now we're both are 25 years old, and he's taking me to the hospital. "Argh! Why were you just tossing the knife around?!" I yelled holing my foot. We finally made it to the hospital. "I'm going to get someone to help you out." I nodded as he ran inside. It was thirty minutes later when I saw my brother and a male nurse running out towards the car. I opened the door as the male nurse helped me. "What happened?" I giggled a bit and he looked at me and my brother like I belonged in a mental hospital. "My brother just thought it'd be a great idea to reopen my scar." Larry rolled his eyes and told me to stay at the hospital until he got off work. I nodded and waved him away as the nurse helped me inside._

 _It was about three hours later when I was put on a bed in my own personal room. Aidan the nurse that had helped me earlier finally came back, with a needle and some thread. "Oh no thank you. I don't do needles." I said scooting away from him. "Don't worry Merrie. I'll make this quick and as painless as possible." He gave me a reassuring smile. 'Damn his hotness.' I thought as I complied and lifted my foot to him. I got to say he was true to his word. Quick and Painless. "There you see." I looked at the work he did on my foot. I smiled as I breathed slowly. "Thank you Aidan. Sorry for troubling you." He shook his head. "Don't worry about it I have seen worse." I laughed at that. "Well I should get going." "Aren't you waiting for your brother?" I scoffed. "Right like I'm going to wait for twenty hours for him." I rolled my eyes as I got up limping a bit. Aidan tried to help me. "At least let me drive you somewhere. It's almost my break time." I stopped and turn to look at him in the eyes. His brown eyes were filled with concern. "Well, tell you what. If you know where this place is then okay." I said showing him the address. I don't like saying it out loud. You don't know what kind of crazy people are out there. He nodded and led me to his car. On the way there He decides to break the silence. "Are you knew around here?" I nodded still looking out the window. "Not to be creepy or anything but we're neighbors." I turned to look at him. "So you're then one renting out that haunted house then?" He seemed surprised at what I said. "You do know the history of that house right?" He furrowed his eye brows in confusion. "Oh you past it." He stops suddenly almost making me hit my head on his dashboard. I laughed as he backed up. He helped me out of the car and into my apartment. "So this is my little house of wonders." I smiled to him. He seemed to be in awe at how many books and bookshelves there are. I limped to the kitchen and got some water. "Thanks for driving me. Here, for your troubles." I handed him forty dollars and sat down on my couch. "So what's up with the books?" I smirked a bit as I looked down at my glass. "You can never be too careful these days." I side glanced him hoping he'd just let me leave it at that. Lucky me he did and left. I limped to the window seal and watch him drive off back to the hospital._

 _I sighed as I went down to the basement. I see my brother has already locked himself in the sound proof emergency room. I could smell the raw meat in side of his cage. He shouldn't have to go through what he was going through. No one should. I peeked through the unbreakable glass window. I saw the wolf's pure white fur. There are of course some scars running from its shoulder to its belly. He got that back before we moved here. He ran into a pack of pureblood wolves, those one really don't like half breeds. His roar brought me out from my thoughts. His face was close to the glass, growling at me menacingly. I rolled my eyes and patted the window as if I was doing that to his snout. I'm not afraid of the supernatural like I should be. I really don't know why, but my brother tells me it's because I read too much. I walked away and made my way upstairs to my room. I landed softly on the cushioned bed. Took out my phone and set my alarm so that I can unlock the emergency room door._


	2. Damn Purebloods! (Leave a review please)

_I woke up to both the sound of my alarm going off, and the home phone ringing. I got up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, turned my alarm off, and picked up the wireless home phone. "Hmm hello?" I mumbled making my way to the basement. "Hey Merrie this is Aidan. Look I forgot to give you your pain medication. Do you mind if I swing by and give it to you?" I unlocked the emergency room door as I listened to him. "No it's alright I'm already feeling better. Thanks anyway." I heard him trying to say something but hung up. I needed to heal myself by my own medicine._

 _"_ _Thought I told you to stay at the hospital." Larry said as he emerged fully clothed. I shrugged as I went into the kitchen with him in tow. "Want some coffee?" He nodded yes and as I went to make it there was a knock on the door. I groaned frustrated. 'I hate visitors.' I thought as I poured coffee into my glass and Larry's. I looked up to see him coming back. "Was it one of your 'pack' at the door?" I quoted with my fingers. He glared up at me. "No just an annoying female of the back that wants to be my mate." I almost spitted coffee all over the table. I laughed a bit as I said sorry and cleaned up my mess. I checked the clock and realized that I was running a bit late. "See you later big brother." "Yea hey stay safe!" He yells as I went on my way out._

 _So yes after a few years my brother has found people like him that were too attacked by pure bloods. Anyway I was on my way to my job when out of nowhere I bumped into Aidan. "Whoa!" I yelped as he caught me so I wouldn't fall. "Thanks for catching me." I smiled at him. "No problem. Here's your medicine." I thanked him and it suddenly got a bit awkward. ''She's cute. Ask her out dude.'' I heard someone say. I sideways glanced at her. She had brown curly locks that went passed her shoulders, and dark skinned but not too dark. I smirked her way as a blush crept up my cheeks because hey it's not everyday someone complements you. "Nice ghost you have there." I heard her gasped and Aidan smiled a bit. "You can see her?" I nodded as I heard her squeal really happy._

 _"_ _I'm Sally." I nodded. "Merrie. Nice to meet you." Sally smiled and her eyes really lite up. "Anyway I got to go. I'm already late." "Work?" I stopped. "You could call it work." I said a bit too quickly and rushed off saying my goodbyes to them. I made it just in time as I check into my time slot. I never liked being a receptionist but it beats being bored all day with nothing to do. "Hey Merrie, How's your hot brother doing?" I scoffed and raised a brow. "Well Stella he's a bit pissed that you came to the house unannounced." She rolled her eyes and handed me a file to get started on. I sighed as I opened the file and started typing on the computer._

 _About four hours later it was finally my lunch break. I decided to look around the place since it's a part of the hospital. "I'm going on break, Janet." I told my supervisor as I walked out. I found myself in the mess hall just staring at the soda vending machine. "you look ready to murder the vending machine." Nora my best friend said as she carried her tray of food with her. "Almost, I can't make up my mind of what I want." I shrugged and I just chose a random one. I grabbed my soda and walked with her to her table. "So I heard your scar on your foot reopened because of Larry." I laughed at her mockingly. "Yes now I'd preferred to drop the subject… Who's the guy staring at you?" I pointed to the one in scrubs. He had the most innocent look on his face._

 _"_ _He's my new friend." I nodded as I drank from the soda can. "Hey are you still open for ant blind dates?" I rolled my eyes at her. 'Again with me needing somebody. "Really I think you read too many love novels." She scoffed. "Oh really? At least I'm not locking up away in my room doing mumbo jumbo." She laughed as did I at what she calls my 'meditations'. "Okay one last one, but make sure he isn't a lightweight like the last one. Ugh never had to say no that many times in my life." She agreed and told me that she'll be at my house around six. I nodded as I went back to my work. That's until my cute adopted little nephew comes in. "Aww hey there little man. What are you here for?" "Papa says I need a flu shot, Auntie Mer." I laughed as I held his hand and led him to one of the nurses. "Alright up you go." I set him on a sitting bed._

 _Nora came in with the needle. "Okay just keep your eyes on me and this will be over in a flash." I smiled at him. Nora bless her soul did it quick. "There you go. Now go and wait for me in the lobby, okay T.J?" He nodded and went along. I smiled at him as he went. "You're really good with kids." Nora said disrupting my thoughts. "I guess." I shrugged and went back to work. I kept a good eye on T.J as I finished up the last of my paper work. I looked at my wrist watch to see it was time to go home. I got up and put my jacket on making my way to him. Then I saw Aidan talking to him. I coughed to have them both look up at me._

 _"_ _Come T.J, we can get some ice cream on the way home." He smiled brightly and ran to my side. "Nice seeing you again Aidan. I completely forgotten that you work here." He nodded and smiled at T.J as he tugs at my arm. "Is he yours?" I shook my head no. "Larry adopted him, he was a orphan living under a bridge." "Ice cream! Ice cream! Come on Aunty Mer." Aidan chuckled at the nickname he gave me. "Okay T.j" I said lifting him up in my arms. "See you later Aidan." I waved and he said goodbye as I went to walk to the ice cream parlor. I set T.J down and order two small swirl cones. T.J sat at a window looking outside. "anything interesting?" I asked handing him his ice cream cone. He shrugged his shoulders and ate the treat. Then my phone starts ringing._

 _"_ _Hello?" "Merrie do you have T.J?!" "Yea I do. He's right here. What's wrong?" I heard him sigh deeply as if he'd been holding his breath. "It's nothing to worry about." Then he hung up. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Your Father is strange." "You're telling me." I laughed with him. 'Man for a seven year old he sure is cunning, and smart.' When we finished we headed home. "Can I say hi to Sally?" I stopped. "Wait you can see her?" He nodded still staring at the house. I shrugged my shoulders and went to knock on the door. I heard a bunch of whispering then silence. The guy I say earlier staring at Nora opened the door. "Hi sorry but I am Merrie. This is my nephew T.J. Mind if we come in?" He looked at me then T.J and invited us in. Sally was sitting on the bay window. "Sally!" T.J exclaimed and ran to her. While he talked to her I looked around the place. "Nice place uhm..." "Josh." "Right. Weren't you the one eye googling my best friend Nora?" He stiffened a bit nervous. I patted him on his shoulder. "Relax. In fact she told me she finds it cute." He laughed and I heard footsteps coming down the steps. I looked up to see Aidan; he seemed really surprised to see me. "Hi." "Hi." He looks over to see Sally talking with T.J. "Sorry for the intrusion but apparently he can see Sally. First time I even knew he could see ghosts." I explained as I sat myself sown on the couch. I felt my phone vibrate so I picked it up. "MERRIE!" I heard Larry yell into the phone. "What's wrong Larry?" The last thing I heard before the phone disconnected was Purebloods. I jumped up and ran out the door yelling for T.J to stay there._


	3. Chapter 3

_I finally got to the woods after seeing what happened to my living room. I smelled the air and instantly knew that I was surrounded by purebloods. Lucky for me I put a spell on myself to communicate with my brother's kind. 'Where is he?' I thought to them sternly. In return they just growled at me. I really don't have time for their nonsense. "Fine. If you don't want to talk have it your way." I spoke my last words as I conjured up a foggy mist. Just as one thought of tackling me I dodged and countered attacked. Killing it instantly I did the same to the others as they leaped forward. 'ENOUGH!' one of them finally spoke. I rolled my eyes still cautious. 'Please, clear the mist and we'll lead you to your half-bred of a brother.' After a moment of making sure it wasn't bluffing I cleared the mist._

 _I followed them to an injured werewolf. His scar was reopened. 'You bastards!' I thought as I turned to glare at them all. One huffed and walked away, as did the others but one. 'I did not mean for this to happen to your brother. Please accept my apology, I only wished to speak to him.' He sounded so sympathetic. 'Then you must take me as a fool to trust your kind. Leave us, pureblood.' He bowed his head for respect but I just waved him off, as I healed Larry with a spell as best as I could. I put an illusion spell oon him so humans think that I'm carrying a huge suite case._

 _I dragged him all the way back to the house. I set him in the emergency room and he finally spoke as I gave him some roast beef. 'You know he was telling the truth, Merrie. He wanted to step down and put me in his place as Alpha. Some didn't agree and attacked. He stayed by my side and fought them off, until one of them got me good.' His beast feasted on the roast as he finished his thought. I nodded and left him to get T.J from Sally._

 ** _(T.J Pov)_**

 _"_ _No way!" I said as I looked at Josh's book of Lycanthropy. "This is so cool!" "Really?!" Josh asked as Sally and Aidan held in a laugh or snicker. "Uh yea. My step-father doesn't have anything like this." Josh looked at Aidan in question. "What do you mean?" "He's a Werewolf like you, only he has more control." Josh ran into the kitchen asking for Aidan to follow. "What's with him?" I asked Sally. "Oh don't worry. Hey so is your step-aunt a werewolf too?" I shook my head no. "She's a witch. A really nice one too. This one time she helped heal my broken arm." I told her the story pointing to the scar on my elbow. "Did it hurt?" "No I just got this really warm sensation on my arm." That's when Auntie Mer came in with blood on her. "Auntie Mer why do you have blood on you?" She smiled sweetly and told me not to worry and to head home. I nodded and said goodbye to the three._

 ** _(Merrie POV)_**

 _I breathed deeply as I watched T.J walk home. Sally was outside with me. "So you're a witch? And your brother is a werewolf?" I stiffened. T.J most likely told them. I shook my head too exaughsted to even deal with this. "Sally come on, cut me some slack. I just saved my brother's ass again from fucking purebloods. Just give me a sec to catch my breath." She gave me a shocked look as I sat on the steps. I heard the door open to heard both Aidan and Josh whispering to each other about whether or not to approach. I chuckled._

 _"_ _Few perks of being a witch is that I can hear you. No matter how good you are at whispering." They both sat beside me. Aidan on my left, Sally sitting in front of me, and Josh sitting on my right. "Thanks for watching T.J. I promise this won't happen again." "Yea, if you don't mind us asking what happen and why do you smells like dog?" I scoffed. "Well my brother was just getting ready for a meeting with a pureblood alpha. Until they dragged him from my house and into the woods. Nearly killing him as they forced him to change to defend himself. The old alpha apparently stayed by his side and defended him against his own pack."_

 _I explained as I ribbed my hands over my face. I was still shaking from the fight. 'I used up to much energy.' Josh looked at me with pity. "You can rest here. There's a guest bedroom." Josh offered. I forgot that he too was a half-bred. "If it's no bother." I gave him a kind smile. "Not at all. You can even use the shower; I'll get you something to sleep in." Aidan said as we all headed inside. For a vampire he's really kind._

 _I was in the bathroom running the bath water waiting for it to reach a certain point. When I heard a soft knock. "I'm descent, come in." I spoke as I leaned against the counter sink. Aidan popped his head in. "Here." He handed me a soft cotton t-shirt. "Thank you Aidan. Hey why are you so nice?" I asked as he almost went to leave. He thought about my question for a moment. "Because why not?" I scoffed and knew he was hiding something._

 _"_ _You're too nice for a vampire is what I meant." He stopped smiling. His brown eye darkened almost. I saw him clenching his jaw as he stepped back into the bathroom and slowly shut the door, never taking his eyes off of me. "Over time me being this…" He points to his fangs. I shudder a bit as his eyes turned to oblivion black. "Gets tiring. I want to be something better than being a soulless monster." That was the noblest thing I've ever heard a vampire say._

 _"_ _So you don't drink…" He shook his head knowing what I was about to ask. "I get my blood from the blood packs from the hospital." I nodded finally understanding. I smiled sweetly at him and placed my hand on his cheek. "You're a good man with a worthy cause then. I'm proud to have met you." We stayed like that until I felt something wet in the back of my heel. 'Damn' I thought as I quickly turn to shut off the water. Aidan stifled a laugh or tried to. "Hey it's not funny." I tried to be serious but busted up laughing with him. He finally left to let me take my bath. I shook my head still giggling about what just happened. I took off my clothes that now had dried blood and was also torn up a bit. I dipped my body into the tub and hummed at the feeling of the warm water._

 _I slipped down to the bottom of the tub and closed my eyes. I was relaxed until I vaguely heard Sally from above calling my name. I moved back to the surface to see Sally's back towards me. "Sally come on. We are both women. Now what is it?" I asked as she finally faced me. She seemed hesitant about what she was about to say. "Relax Sally. Take your time." I said reassuringly. She smiled at me. "How old are you?" I smirked. "I'm 23." "Where were you and your brother born?" "In a small town Northwest from Boston." Anyway Sally kept going on with the questions until I made it to my room *fully clothed*. She finally let me sleep after answering most of her questions._


End file.
